


Incapable of Loving

by ASphie13



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I just wanted to make the Snake of Clearing Eyes suffer, Kinda, M/M, Manipulation, Maybe OOC, Slow Build, but not too much??, don't know how to tag, i just couldn't get this out of my head, idk - Freeform, mostly angst tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASphie13/pseuds/ASphie13
Summary: The Snake of Clearing Eyes was getting ready to start anew in the Heat Haze when Azami told him that he was not capable of loving. And he took it as a dare. As the Snake looks for a match he can't help but think about his little helper and how they were compatible in some aspects.Will the Snake learn to love or will he, as Azami said, just destroy the Deceiver?Whatever it might be, he will reset as many times as necessary to make the boy fall for him just to mock her old master.And maybe see those cat-like eyes glare at him again.





	Incapable of Loving

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore.
> 
> Here goes nothing...

The Snake of Clearing Eyes was once again enjoying the reset of the world he had convinced his "master" to create many years back. And betrayed her, in the meantime.

He had to admit, Konoha's body was his favourite. Therefore, he had been a little more reluctant at killing the kids that never give up so quickly. Besides, killing them slowly was just as satisfying as taking all of their lifes away in the blink of an eye.

Ahh, he could do this forever.

And so far, he was doing it.

"Your smile is disgusting as ever."

The Snake smiled wickedly at his old master, caught in her own powers and never to be freed again. He was going to make sure that Azami would see her family die again and again until he grew bored of it; which was pretty much impossible.

"Ah, I am very aware of my own beauty but it's always nice to hear a compliment. How lovely of you." He snickered.

Azami shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop using that word?"

"Oh? But, why should I? Love is a lovely word and a lovely feeling enveloping this world that we all here grew oh so fond of! Am I right, Shion?" The woman he just spoke to wasn't awake yet. How boring. He was going to slap her just for the hell of it when Azami's voice once again interrupted him.

"You are not even capable of loving so quit using that word as if it means nothing... it may actually mean nothing to you but to us," their surroundings shook harder than usual when the reset was ready but all the same Azami's eyes seemed way too bright.

Better not continue bothering her for now.

Unless...

"Your words hurt like nothing I have felt! I _can_ love," he smirked devilishly at her. "Don't I love the painful screams of those kids? Do I not literally kill just to hear them? Is that not love, my dear?" Azami gritted her teeth and would have rolled her eyes if she had the energy to do so.

"Yet you've never truly loved anyone. And even if you were to be loved by someone, all you've ever known is destruction. You would only break them. And that, my foe, is _not_ love."

The snake couldn't have cared less about all of that, really. She was right, anyway. He had never loved a person, never even thought about it. But... not being able to love? Now that hurt his pride. He was capable of anything in the endless loop he had helped to create. Right, he loved the loop. It was all he's ever had. But to love a human...? Like Azami? No, that was weakness.

But maybe he didn't have to love someone himself. Maybe if he just made one of the kids fall for him and somehow didn't destroy them... would that prove that he can do anything and everything?

Hell yes.

Now, he needed a human that would kind of fit his tastes. If he was going to stand one for such a long time, then the human had to be somewhat compatible with him.

In all honestly, he just wanted to break everything into pieces plenty.

Which of the humans wanted that...?

Guess finding a human match would be harder than what he originally thought. Stupid pacifists.

While everything was getting ready, he thought of the humans one by one.

The kid who could read the heart of others was way too sensitive and he was positive that his Queen had something going on with him, it's just that neither of them noticed because of how dumbly naive they both were.

So no.

He utterly hated that virus girl, she was so fucking annoying and loud after she had been so cold in the beginning. Maybe, just maybe if she had kept that personality he would go with her. Just maybe, because he had seen the girl in love, getting flustered like hell and it was disgusting.

On the other hand, the weak boy could be an easy prey but he was too nice for his liking.

The neet was too plain and probably easy to manipulate but the virus was always with him. His sister was loud.

The little kid was well... too little. He may be a hell lot of things but he still doubted that a kid could ever satisfy him.

He wouldn't bother with the woman who died nor her daughter. They were dead meat anyway. The father? Nah, too in love with his wife, he was sure of that.

The ghost girl had been such a crybaby, he swore.

Something clicked.

_Of course._

The boy.

The Deceiver.

He was perfect!

The Snake was more than aware of how much the kid hated him, to the point that the blonde wanted and actually tried to kill him, too. He was also the one he had spent more time with, right after the old man who's name he never bothered to learn... But the Deceiver!

He was not only full of hate towards the Snake, towards himself, towards the loop and the world but he had also been a good helper (under death threats but still). Not to say he was fairly... nice. The Deceiver was so thin that he seemed fragile but the Snake doubted it; and he had so many scars marking him. Not that the Snake had ever seen them all since the boy was very keen on hiding them.

Where most people thought of him as obnoxious, the Snake of Clearing Eyes knew better. The Deceiver was sly, witty and smart enough to be the one pulling the strings in the background instead of being an actual lider.

An amused smile crept his way into the Snake features.

"What are you planning now?"

He had forgotten that Azami was still there. Her eyes were full of rage and wide open.

"I will show you that a human can love me and I can keep it like that without breaking them." His smile didn't falter as he turned around to begin a new fictional reality.

"Don't you dare use them!"

Azami's screams began to fade away into nothingness as he moved away.

He knew the basics of the Deceiver's background story but starting there could be more practical.

Damn kid better cooperate from the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an ides that I will probably update every once in a while but idk if you guys like it, then it may take me less time to update lol


End file.
